


Stay

by pann_cake



Series: Wishbone [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bottom!Seth, Hooking up, M/M, Pining, ambrollins - Freeform, brand split, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pann_cake/pseuds/pann_cake
Summary: Time Stamp: Battleground- July 24th, 2016They never talk about it. It feels like one minute they’re ringside, between blows, equally matched and that unspoken tension sparks between them, catching Seth’s breath more than any hit ever could--and the next minute the match is over, and Seth is in a fog, can’t get Dean out of his head, hardly even aware of how the show ended.He just shows up at Dean’s hotel room. Dean doesn’t ask how he found him, doesn’t ask why he’s there. Heknows.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Battleground 2016. Just a one-shot that may be a piece of something bigger I'm brainstorming, I just wanted some angsty smut and this happened.

**Battleground: July 24th, 2016**

He doesn’t know why they keep doing this. They’re like addicts in the dark, they can’t get enough no matter how much they know it’s going to hurt. No matter how much time they spend apart, or how many times they’ve tried to destroy each other, Seth keeps coming back to him. Drawn in for another hit of Dean because he _needs_ it, not because it makes sense. He doesn’t know why Dean does it, knows better than to ask him. 

They never talk about it. It feels like one minute they’re ringside, between blows, equally matched and that unspoken tension sparks between them, catching Seth’s breath more than any hit ever could--and the next minute the match is over, and Seth is in a fog, can’t get Dean out of his head, hardly even aware of how the show ended.

He just shows up at Dean’s hotel room. Dean doesn’t ask how he found him, doesn’t ask why he’s there. He _knows_. He grabs a fistful of Seth’s shirt and drags him through the door, and their mouths are crashing together without so much as a greeting. Seth gets backed up against the door, groaning as Dean’s tongue pushes inside his mouth, clutching frantically at the fabric of Dean’s black tank top. Dean still has his hands wrapped in tape, he’s still wearing the damn clothes he wrestled in, and Seth is just _burning_ with how much he wants him. 

Dean bites on Seth’s lower lip, coaxing a moan from him as his fingers curl into Seth’s hair and crook his neck to the side. He attaches his mouth to Seth’s exposed neck, bites and licks and tastes him, and Seth might just keen and collapse right there if Dean wasn’t holding onto him so tightly. 

Dean shifts his weight then, slots his leg between Seth’s and presses in, and Seth lets out a hard puff of air at the sudden pressure. His fingers slip up under Dean’s shirt and rake down his back as he tips his face, catching Dean’s mouth again and moaning into it. After a few long moments of this, Dean yanks him away from the door and they’re stumbling together towards the bed, hands flying to remove clothing, the air electric between them. 

Seth’s never experienced anything like it, the way his body reacts to everything Dean does to it. He lets Dean take control, lets him take out his buzzing energy on Seth, getting lost in deep kisses that taste like whiskey and sweat. He rolls over and lets Dean fuck him into the mattress, lets him leave marks on his body, lets him stroke him hard and fast with a hand still wrapped in tape until Seth comes with a shout, Dean’s name broken from his throat. Dean tumbles after him, a string of curses leaving his mouth as his hips start pistoning harder and faster until he spills into him. 

When they lay there side by side after, Dean’s face becomes unreadable, but Seth still tries. He watches him, one arm crooked up under his head. Dean picks off the tape from around his hands and wrists, leaving a winding mess on the sheets between them. The don’t talk, but Seth knows Dean can feel his eyes on him, can feel the weight there without words.

All it would take is one word. _Stay_. It could be simple, they could order food and eat in bed, watch bad tv, probably have sex again, wake up next to each other. 

But Dean doesn’t say it, and Seth doesn’t offer, because that’s not how they work. They keep coming back, but they never stay. Even the nights they pass out after, in the morning one of them is gone. Back to different shows, back to reality, back to a loneliness that could crush Seth if he actually let himself think about it too much. 

He gets up, starts getting dressed, puttering around the hotel room trying to find things because the longer he takes, the longer he gets to be in the same place as Dean before-- _nothing_ , again. Seth looks over at him once he’s dressed, sees Dean sitting on the edge of the bed in his boxers, watching him. 

“See ya around,” Seth says, but Dean catches his wrist when he goes to turn. Not pulling him back, just stopping him for a moment. They look at each other, something a bit softer in that shared gaze, still unspoken, still pulling at Seth’s heart. 

Dean’s fingers slide from Seth’s wrist to tangle their hands together, just briefly, as he says, “Text me when you get in, yeah?”

Seth just nods, swallowing around a throat gone dry. Dean grants him a small smile, and it looks gorgeous on him as he sits there all disheveled. Seth smiles back, their hands slip away from each other, and he goes. He doesn’t look back at him, because he knows it’ll make him too weak to actually leave him behind again. He has to go, has to get to Raw for tomorrow, without him. 

Maybe next time, he thinks as he closes the door and walks away. Maybe next time, he’ll stay.


End file.
